Bet Board
by LanaLover
Summary: The team is caught in a bet. Watch for twist at the end! One-shot, rated T because I don't want to rate it any lower!


**Shake, shake, shake! Shake your sillies out! OOOOOOOK I need a distraction! I'm writing a one shop to rid me of the dreaded disease Writers Block! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Don't shoot! (yay I finally did a disclaimer!)**

** ~LanaLover**

"You guys, you guys! Shhh shhhh shut up! They're coming" hissed Prentiss. There was a shuffling and slamming.

"What was that?" Morgan asked Garcia. They were standing outside the Round Table Room listening to some kind of hustle and bustle of the team in the other room. They were just about to walk in when they heard these noises that made them stop shot in their bantering.

"Well, Sexy, let's find out!" answered Pen gleefully. They walked in and the shuffling stopped. The team looked like they'd just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Reid's hair was messed up and he was trying to smooth it down. Hotch and Rossi were trying to look like they were reading a file, but there was nothing in the folders. Prentiss was very interested in her fingernails, and JJ was "checking the batteries" on the remote.

"Sweet, sexy superhero's, it doesn't take a profiler to see that something is up." cooed their favorite TA with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan was studying his team's eyes. He saw they were all sneaking side glances at the white board.

"It is something to do with the white board Baby Girl." Morgan concluded. The two went over to the board and observed it was crooked.

"Hey Hot Stuff, me thinks there is something behind the board. Could you help me move it?" asked Garcia.

"And by 'help' you mean 'could you do it by yourself'?"

"Yes. I'm more of a pointer." Penelope quipped proudly

Derek quickly went up to the board, found where it detached and removed it from the wall; only to find another board. This had a chart etched in it; it showed the teams names –bar Garcia and Morgan's—and months written in each person's box. The board also had dollar amounts or 'round of drinks' or 'dinner on me'. The secret board was titled 'PG and DM Hook Up'.

"Ummm… We can explain! It's… it's… Hotch what is it?" stumbled Reid

Hotch was quiet for a moment. "Prentiss?" he asked

"That… is… a…"

"It's a bet board on when you to would tell each other how you feel, and hook up already." interrupted Rossi

"Way to keep it a secret Dave." mumbled Hotch

The pair in question both had smirks and raised eyebrows. They studied the bet board again. Reid put $200 and 'round of drinks' down on February and December. Prentiss had $300 on June – August. JJ bet $225 and 'dinner on me' for October, January, and November. Hotch laid $275 and 'round of drinks' on March and May. Finally, Rossi shelled out $500, 'round of drinks', and 'dinner on me' for April and September.

"This is highly inappropriate." came a voice. Everyone whirled around to see Chief Strauss standing in the door way with her ever present scowl, only now the frown seemed to deepen.

"Firstly there are rules about fraternization; also it's not very good work like behavior to gamble on the job." said the Ice Queen.

"Yes Chief Strauss, it is just a way to keep us up so we can do our jobs more efficiently." was Hotch's excuse.

"Well I don't want you it do it here," she bit out. "take it down."

"Yes ma'am." JJ sarcastically saluted to Strauss's retreating frame. When Strauss was gone the team giggled at the Dragon Lady's futile attempt to order them around.

"Anyway Pen and I just came in to see if you guys wanted to join us for dinner, but since you have a board to take down we'll just go." Morgan said as he took Pen by the small of her back and started to lead her out the door. The team smiled at them. Then Garcia looked back:

"By the way, Rossi won." She grinned at her stunned co-workers; and the couple kept walking.

!" The team would have grumbled as they wrote checks to Rossi, but they were too happy about their friends finally seeing what was right in front of tem the whole time.

"HA! PAY UP!" Rossi cried. "Always bet on Italian, baby!"

**Did you like it? Ok tell me, is anyone else having loading errors with this site? Or am I cursed to never read a FanFic ever again! Love ya!**


End file.
